


Aftermath

by blackXroseXdying



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackXroseXdying/pseuds/blackXroseXdying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam keeps seeing The Berserkers after what happened in Mexico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching season 4 again and this came into my head.  
> Hope you like it :D

"What's with you today, man? You're usually so good at this game?" Mason said, pausing the game and turning to look at me.  
"Just stressing about school. Come on, new round, I can beat you this time." I said.  
"Liam, if you're that worried then maybe we should actually study. You know, like we were supposed to?"  
"Just one more game and then we can study." I grinned at him and he picked the controller back up.  
"Okay one more game but that's it."  
I managed to win that round and we forget about studying until Mason looks at the clock above my TV.  
"Dude, it's after midnight. I better go." Mason said, standing up and pulling on his jacket.  
"What about studying?" I asked, trying to convince him to stay longer.  
"I'm tired man; we'll study tomorrow after school. No video games, we'll just study. We have that history test on Friday, remember?"  
"Yeah, so we should study as much as possible right? So why not study now? At least for an hour?"  
"Tomorrow, I swear."  
"Okay." I nod and walk him to the door, watching as he gets on his bike and rides down the street.  
I lock the front door and then check the back door and all the windows to make sure they're locked too.  
I'm alone in the house tonight. My mum is away for the rest of the week for work and my step dad is working all night at the hospital.  
Maybe I'm too tired to imagine that thing coming back tonight. Maybe I'll just go right to sleep and it won't bother me.  
I get into bed and look around the room before switching off the lamp.   
The floorboards creak from somewhere near my desk.   
I can feel my heart beating rapidly inside my chest and I open my eyes. I can see a shadow moving across the wall in front of me.   
I close my eyes and try to pretend it's not there. This isn't happening.  
I can hear it moving, getting closer.  
"You're not there." I whisper to myself, over and over.  
I hear it growl, feel its breath on my face. It's right in front of me, leaning over me.  
I open my eyes and only see it for a split second before I reach over and flick the lamp on.  
It's gone. My room is empty. Quiet, except for the sound of the rain and my heart beat pounding away furiously.  
There's no way I'm getting any sleep tonight so I get up and pull my books from my bag and start to do homework.

****************************************

"Liam! Wake up!"  
I sit bolt upright, a piece of notebook paper stuck to my face. I fell asleep at my desk.   
My step dad has his hand on my shoulder.  
"You need to get ready for school. And what have I told you about falling asleep at your desk, huh? It's not good for your back."   
"Yeah, yeah I know. I didn't even realise I was tired. Won't happen again."  
I stretch as I get up and feel my joints popping. Yeah falling asleep in that chair was definitely a bad idea.  
"You okay kid? You haven't been sleeping much lately. I know I've been working a lot but I do notice. Is it school? Are you having trouble keeping up?"  
"No. No, everything's fine. Just got a big history test on Friday that I have to study for."  
"Okay. Get to school. I'll see you later."  
He pats me on the back before walking down the hallway and closing the bedroom door.  
I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and started to get ready for school.  
Mason is waiting for me when I get off the bus.  
"Dude, did you stay up all night playing video games again? You look like crap." He laughs and puts his arm around my shoulders.  
"No, I was studying and fell asleep at my desk." I say as we walk to our lockers.  
"Again?" I nod. "That's like the third time this week. We don't have that much homework and we only have one test."  
"I know but I have to make sure my grades are perfect. I'm on the Lacrosse team and I don't want to ruin that by falling behind in any classes."  
It seemed like the best excuse.  
"Dude you're getting straight A's. I don't think that's going to be a problem. What's really going on?"  
"Nothing! I'm fine alright? I'll see you in math." I slam the door of my locker closed as the bell rings and I walk to English.

The lunch table is empty when I sit down at lunchtime and I start eating while I wait for Mason.  
He puts his tray down and sits across from me.  
"Mason I..."  
"Look, I'm you're best friend so I'm gonna pretend you didn't yell at me this morning, alright?" I look at him for a second and then nod. The serious expression falls off his face and the giant grin on his face makes me smile too.  
"Good. Now, did you get all the math notes? I ran out of time."  
I pull mine out of my bag and slid them across the table. I look up and see it.  
The Berseker. Just standing there staring at me. I close my eyes tightly for a second and when I open them it's gone.  
"Liam?"  
"I'm fine. I'm just tired."  
"Well you have a game tonight. So maybe sleep in Chem. I'll takes notes for you."  
"I'll be fine."

**************************************************** 

The lights around the field are bright as ever and the bleachers are slowly filling up wtih people.  
I sit down on the bench and not a second later Stiles sits down next to me.  
"What's going on with you?" He asked.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Don't pretend like you don't know. You've been jittery for the last week. Ever since we got back from Mexico."  
"I'm fine."  
'Liam if what happened is affecting you at all, like messing with your brain or whatever, you can talk to us."  
I just stare at him until he shakes his head and looks away.  
"Fine, you don't want to talk about it. I get it."  
Coach blew the whistle and the game started.

The game was a blur and I don't remember much, but I do know that we lost.  
The locker room was mostly empty, but I was still sitting on one of the benches.  
I'd seen the Berserker on the field a couple of times throughout the game and both times I had missed a shot, so it was probably my fault that we lost.  
I looked up and saw that the locker room was empty and I slowly started to change.  
"Liam?" I heard Mason call a few seconds later.  
I turn around, pulling my shirt over my head.  
"What are you still doing here?"  
"I was waiting for you. I just wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed a little distracted out there."  
"Mason, I already told..."  
"Yeah I know what you told me, but I don't believe it. You're my best friend man, I know when something's bothering you. Just tell me."  
I sighed and sat back down and looked at my feet.  
I told him about the Berserkers, leaving out everything about werewoles and Mexico.  
He sat next to me on the bench.  
"I've seen it too remember?" I looked up at him. "That day when I was stuck in the basement with Lydia? I've tried not to think about it, but I cant. So If you say you're seeing these things then I believe you."  
"They're not actually there though! I just keep imagining that they're there."  
"Then it's obviously some kind of trauma thing from what happened. You can talk to me about it. I care too much to let you go through this alone."  
He raises his hand and presses his palm to my cheek.  
"Mason...what are..."  
He leans forward and presses his lips to mine before pulling away quickly.  
"Sorry...I..." He blushes and moves his hand away.  
I stare at him in shock for a few moments before grabbing the front of his shirt and kissing him.  
It's like the world goes quiet while his lips are on mine. It's all I can think about.  
I hear a cough from somewhere behind me and when I open my eyes I see that I'm sitting in Mason's lap and my fingers are curled in the front of his shirt.  
I look towards the door and see Coach Finstock standing in the doorway, scratching his head.  
I quickly stand up and try to think of something to say.  
Coach holds up his hand and I close my mouth.  
"Just...go home and celebrate the loss there." He walks out, shaking his head and muttering to himself about teenagers and hormones.  
I can't help but laugh and when I turn around Mason is standing behind me grinning.  
"We clearly have some stuff to talk about." He said, grabbing my bag off the floor. Holding it out to me he asks, "you ready to go?"  
I take my bag from him, nod my head and take his hand.


End file.
